Love?
by YamiStacy
Summary: Is Light's love for real or is he stringing along his lover? Rating should really be MA but never mind xD
1. A New Type Of Friend

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Death Note.

Please Be Aware: This story contains graphic yaoi. And spoilers. If you don't like either, I suggest you turn back.

Love?

Chapter 1 - A new type of friend

He sat perched on his chair, his head full of thought as he quietly ate a piece of a Victoria Sponge with a strawberry resting on the top, held on by a dollop of cream. He looked upset, he had a big decision to make.

A few minutes later, the plate that had cake on, was empty and returned to the table. The man got up and put on some sneakers, then he went out of the building he was in, and went for a walk.

"What to do, what to do." He murmered under his breath. "He'll be waiting for my answer but I really don't know what to do!" Back at HeadQuarters, he imagined the man of his dreams, lying in bed, waiting for him beneath dark blue silk covers on a king size bed with a varnished wooden frame.

"He'll be asleep from the boredom of waiting for me to make up my stupid mind!" He hit himself in the chest. A woman passing looked at him strangely.

"Indigestion." He gingerly lied.

When he got to a bench, he sat on it as he normally sat and put his head in his hands. If he were Misa Amane, the path would be obvious, if given the chance to spend time under the sheets with Light Yagami, she would be under the covers before he had finished inviting her. But L didn't know whether he wanted to fraternise with his potential enemy. On the other hand, L really liked Light and had wanted to be more than friends for ages. He really was in a confusing situation.

"You only get one go at life, but...what if he's using me? That is the difference between myself and Misa...I won't allow myself to be used." He debated with himself. He slid off the bench and made his way home, drooping lazily like a sloth. He returned to Headquarters and made his way up to the eleventh floor. He opened the door quietly and closed it behind him with as much attention. He took off his sneakers and made his way to a door at the far end, his felt lightly touching the Salmon pink carpet. The door at the other end of the room was ajar, and L peeped in, sighing to himself, his back turned away from the door, was a young man of about 19, his back was naked which stopped at the base to be replaced with dark blue silk covers. The door slowly opened, light streamed onto the ground and L crept in, taking off his shirt and trousers as he made his way to the bed.

"I'm not asleep, so you don't need to creep about." Light announced, not turning around. "If you came to check that I was still here...well here I am." he sounded grumpy.

"Don't be getting in a mood, Light." L replied standing near the bed in only some black boxer shorts.

"Well i'd assume you're only here to tell me you don't want to be invloved with me."

"If that's why I was here, why would I be standing in nothing but my underwear?" L questioned. Light turned around and sat up.

"You mean it?"  
"Yep." He pulled back the covers on one side of the bed and got in. Then he scooted closer to Light, putting an arm around him when he was as close as he could get. They stared at each other, then suddenly, passion could not escape them as they locked lips and shared a romantic kiss. Arms tightly held around each other, they continued to kiss.

They laid down, their heads sinking into the matching silk pillows, Lights hands moved down L's body until they reached his boxers, and slowly, he helped them off and threw them across the room to join L's other clothes. His hands then ran back up the inside of L's legs and stopped short of L's Penis.

"Please don't." L whispered.

"Ok." Light lifted his hands off and replaced them on L's waist.

"Thanks."

"No Problem." Light stared at L until he looked back.

"Is there something on my face?" L asked, paranoid.

"No...I was just thinking of how beautiful you are."

"Says you, you're a pretty boy and you always will be." L replied, his eyes skimming Light's facial features. A few moments passed, while silence surrounded the room and the sitting room beyond the door.

Soon, they could not hold back anymore, and L and Light surrendered to their longing for each other, and tightly wrapping themselves around each other, they let themselves get lost in the moment. Kissing each other madly.

Light carefully pushed L onto his front and then seated himself at the base of his back before injecting his erectile penis into L's body. L's hands gripped the head board, his knuckles white while Light thrusted his body into making L's experience pleasurable. For 15 long minutes, the couple remained solitary as they made love beneath the silky cover. Light withdrew, no long erectile, and they both sat up, panting. When they had their breath back, they turned to each other smiling, and hugged.

"I'm so glad we can be together." Light said, resting his head on L's right shoulder.

"Me too." L replied. They sank back under the sea of silk, and holding hands, they fell asleep with smiles on their faces, their naked torso's showing.


	2. Letting it blossom

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Death Note. :(

Please Be Aware: This story contains graphic yaoi. And spoilers. If you don't like either, I suggest you turn back.

Love?

Chapter 2 - Letting it Blossom

Slowly his eyes opened and they immediately went to the bed-side clock. It was ten past ten in the morning. He looked back to the bed and noticed he was still holding hands with Light Yagami. He stayed still as he thought back to the night before when Light fulfilled him.

He was absorbed in his own happiness when Light opened his eyes and smiled at L.

"Morning." L said.

"Hey. How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes."

"And you've been staring at me all that time?"

"Pretty much." Light moved closer and kissed L tenderly on the lips before sliding out of bed and going to the bathroom, still naked.

L watched him leave the room before getting up and picking up his clothes, also still naked and following Light into the bathroom. He was in the shower. L walked purposefully to the shower, and stepped in. He washed his hair and body then he got the sponge and started to wash Light all over. Light held L's shoulders while L knelt to clean his legs and regions a bit higher up.

When they had both been cleansed, Light kissed L, placing his feet so that L backed into a wall of the shower. Once again Light inserted himself into L. Light thrusted harder, wanting to try harder for L. The sex was considerably shorter than last night, only lasting five minutes. Light drew away and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. L followed and did the same. Light went into the bedroom and was dry and dressed after another five minutes, as was L. They walked the length of the sitting room and went to the monitoring room holding hands.

"Morning you two." Matsuda chimed, raising an eyebrow at L and Light as they held hands and entered the observation room full of monitors.

"Hi," L greeted back as Light nodded politely. "Light, I don't suppose you want to go somewhere tonight."

"Like…a date?" Light asked.

"Yeah. I thought we could catch a movie or go for a nice meal. My treat."

"Sure." Light smiled and allowed L to drag him over to the comfy armchairs placed in front of the monitors.

"Has anything changed?" L asked, sitting in his usual chair.

"No. She still refuses to talk until Light goes to see her." Matsuda admitted.

"Hmmm," L sat thinking for a while. "Light, Do you find it possible to go to Miss Amane's room and, how do you say…'wow her'?"

"L, I think I proved that I'm gay last night." Light replied as Matsuda covered his ears.

"True. But we need to know as much about Kira as we can. You and I both know that."

"I Know, but I really don't want to." Light's features drooped as he looked at L with big 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't vital." L replied with the same sad stare.

"Oh fine." Light said, cracking. He got up and strode out of the room appearing moments later in Misa's doorway, almost knocked over as she jumped into his arms and kissed every part of his neck that she could reach. Light casually let his arms fall so Misa had to get down. Instead accompanying Light into her room.

"You do realize we can't do anything. L is watching." Light said.

"I know, silly. Just seeing you is enough for me…now. Where did you go last night? I thought you were going to sleepover in my room."

"I completely forgot." Light replied in a mock-shocked voice. "Sorry." He added plainly.

"Well, want to have tea up here with me?" Misa asked eagerly.

"I can't. I've made plans to go out tonight."

"With who?" Misa demanded fiercely.

"My family." Light replied calmly.

"Fine, but you better come have tea with me tomorrow night."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Light quietly muttered. "Now that's out of the way, I wanted to ask you what you know about Kira."

"I've told you all I know." Misa smiled.

"Excuse me." Light had gone pale. "You said you had information."

"I do. But I've already told you it all." Misa started to un-button Light's Shirt. "But while you're here…"

"No thanks." Light turned away and walked to the door, presented a key and unlocked the door so he could slip out before Misa got near him. He returned to the monitor room. "I think a meal would be nice, L. Somewhere expensive. Call it compensation for that wasted journey to see Misa."

"Sure." L replied not taking his eyes off the monitors.

They went to dinner at the most expensive restaurant and as they sat eating their desired food, they got closer and closer to each other through light conversation. By the time Dessert came, it felt like they knew everything about each other.

As L tucked into two cakes and a strawberry cheesecake, Light decided upon something.

"I love you." He announced, making L almost choke on a mouthful of cheesecake

"I've loved you a long time."

L's eyes were wide and staring at Light. For once in his life, Light looked shy.

"Really?" L asked.

"Yes…really." Light replied.

"I-I Love you too." L replied holding Light's hands across the table. "I didn't think you liked me so I never said anything."

"Obviously, there are some things you _don't_ know about, L. Love being one of them. But, you're no stranger to romance. It's only day two of our relationship and I feel I've fallen harder than I have for anyone else." Light admitted, colour appearing in his cheeks.

After dessert was eaten and the entire meal was paid for, the couple left, holding hands. When they got back to the giant skyscraper that they were staying in, they made their way to their bedroom for another night of passionate sex.


	3. Till Death Note Do Us Part

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Death Note. :(

Please Be Aware: This story contains graphic yaoi. And spoilers. If you don't like either, I suggest you turn back. The chapter especially details sex descriptively.

-Credit to my friend for suggesting 'drowning in the intensity of their love.'-

Love?

Chapter 3 – 'Till Death Note Do Us Part.

Six months passed and L and Light only had eyes for each other, drowning in the intensity of their love. Their bond grew stronger with every passing day. April arrived and flowers bloomed as spring began.

Light and L were enjoying a picnic in the shade of a giant oak tree during a pleasant afternoon. L stared through the leaves up to the blue sky while Light took one last bite of a sandwich.

"Sit up." He said after he had swallowed.

L did as he was asked, looking intrigued.

"On second thoughts, stand up."

And L did so.

"What's this all about?" He inquired.

"You'll see." Light replied searching his pockets and eventually finding a small dark blue velvet box. Then he got on to one knee and opened the box, the contents were one plain gold ring.

"We've been together for only six months. But I know we're meant to be, it's so obvious. I can't imagine having anyone else. Please marry me." Light held out the box while L looked at Light silently, stunned.

Light's head drooped slowly and he began to withdraw his extended arms.

"Yes. I will." L replied.

Light's head snapped back so fast that his neck clicked, but he disregarded this as he stood up and hugged L tightly, kissing every part of his face that he could reach. Then he placed the ring on L's finger. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Light resting his head on L's stomach as they talked.

At four O' Clock that afternoon, they packed up their stuff and made their way back to the skyscraper. They entered both wearing a broad grin. L immediately held his hand up and waggled his ring finger.

"You found a ring? Cool! It looks just like a wedding ring though, L. I don't think you should really be wearing that." Matsuda replied, getting out of L's leather chair.

"Actually Matsuda, L and I are engaged now." Light corrected him.

"Oh." Matsuda was stunned in to silence.

That evening, L ordered in take-away and the police force, and the happy couple sat around a big table sharing around a blend of Indian, Thai, Chinese and American food. Misa had been told of the engagement and had had to be restrained in a holding cell in the basement. Too soon, midnight arrived and some of the police went to sleep while the others stayed up. Light and L walked to their allocated room hand-in-hand. That night L also had a surprise.

"What's this?" Light asked, confused as he was handing a shopping bag with a plain box in it. He removed the box from it's packaging and opened the box slowly.

"Handcuffs? Beads? A flashlight?"

"Correction my dear. Fluffy Handcuffs, anal beads and a flesh-light."

"But I don't want to fuck a piece of latex stuck to a tube, I like our sex the way it is." Light objected. "I don't want beads up there."

"I was feeling kinky, I thought we could at least try the handcuffs…" L stated quietly, regretting buying the sex toys in the first place.

Light's features softened, he crawled across the bed to L who was sat on the edge, sulking. He put his hands on L's waist and moved them around to the front of his torso and up his chest until they had L in a Full Nelson. He bent his head and slowly brushed his lips across the back of L's neck, causing the hairs on his arms to stand up.

"We can try the handcuffs, L." Light said lightly, letting go of him.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do it just to make me happy."

"No, I really want to." Light said, genuinely sounding enthusiastic.

"Ok then." L moved towards Light and their lips met, Light's lips parted, wanting more but L pulled back.

"Take your clothes off and lie on your back on the bed with your legs and arms spread out."

Light did as instructed and soon felt uneasy as L handcuffed his wrists and ankles to the dashboard and end of the bed. He felt vulnerable and stupid but didn't complain. L undressed and sat astride his stomach, then he slowly moved forward and kissed Light on the lips before moving down to his neck and chest. His hands ran up Light's thighs and soon enough, Light was erect. A chill ran down Light's spine, un-noticed by L as he slowly grasped Light's penis. Then he began to run his hand up and down. Light closed his eyes and groaned quietly, feeling a lot of pleasure as L rubbed harder. Friction started to build and heat transferred from L's hands and back again until L suddenly shouted

"Oh God! I'm gonna come!"

L continued to rub faster while Light's groans got louder and he continued to warn L.

"I'm getting closer, L!" Light finally said, raising his voice to a shout.

Light suddenly could no longer hold back as he came on to the bedding. His breathing relaxed and he stopped groaning.

"I'll get some toilet paper to wipe this up." L said quietly, sliding off the bed, happy with what he had done, and also hoping he had pleased Light. He returned with a wad of toilet paper and wiped up the mess in one swift movement, disposing of it in the bathroom bin.

Light was speechless. L perched on the end of the bed and looked at Light for a moment.

"Erm…what did you think?" He asked, uneasily.

"Wow!" Light gasped, finally finding a word to describe what had just happened. "That was…amazing." L grinned at the good review and stretched across to unlock Light from his shackles. Then they both snuggled under the stained bedding and held each other intimately.


	4. At the alter

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Death Note. :(

Please Be Aware: This story contains graphic yaoi, an alternate ending but also spoilers. If you don't like graphic yaoi or spoilers, I suggest you turn back.

Love?

Chapter 4 – At the Alter.

The next three months passed in a blur for Light Yagami and L as they started to plan their wedding. They were debating over having flowers or not when Matsuda ran over waving paper in his hand.

"What's this then?" Light asked, bemused.

"We've been checking through this over and over and then over again. We even checked it twice!"

"Ok, ok, Matsu-san, you're not Santa." L replied, not looking up from the floral catalogue he was staring at.

"Go on." Light encouraged kindly.

"Well, we checked to be absolutely sure and we're positive that Kira is in this area! Isn't that great! We're finally getting somewhere. Obviously there's still lots to look in to but I just _know_ we're going to find that son-of-a-bitch soon!"

"Or die trying." L replied, still looking at white lilies.

"Well, I plan _not_ to get killed, L. If it's avoidable."

L looked up. "And what if it isn't?"

"Then I guess…shit happens."

L nodded, and moved his eyes to Light.

"Light, you've gone pale, are you ok?"

"Have I?"

"Yes. Are you alright?"

"I…I think so. It must be the shock of finally finding Kira." Light said in his best attempt at a calm voice, although inside his heart rate had increased greatly and he could feel sweat building in the palms of his clenched fists.

"You're starting to sweat. Are you sure you're not getting a fever?" L asked, concerned.

"Actually, I do feel a bit under the weather, I think I should maybe go to bed for a bit and see how I feel."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." L replied.

Light got up and walked to the elevator, which took him to the floor on which his room was situated, and then he mopped his brow and laid in bed mulling things over in his mind.

"They can't be close…I've been careful." He told himself. "It's just not conceivable, they must be guessing, it's the only reasonable explanation."

But as he thought back, he realized, during the months he had spent here, he had rarely touched the death note. He had only picked it up to make sure he wasn't killed, other than that he had been preoccupied with his new love interest.

"The wedding is soon, everything will be alright then."

And with a smile stretching across his face, he fell asleep.

L who had brought some Chicken soup up for him woke him a few hours later.

"I've been sat deliberating and I've got something I need to say." L said in to the silence.

"Go on." Light replied, scared of what L was about to say.

"I…I think we…" L stuttered.

"You think we should break up?" Light asked.

"No! Of course not! No I meant, I think we should move the wedding forward."

"Really? I thought I was the only one. I love you so much L, I want us to be married as soon as possible!"

"How about…tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. You said as soon as possible and I can't stand waiting, but it may be partly because I so badly want to know what wedding cake tastes like."

"You and your cake." Light chuckled softly. "Tonight sounds…great!"

L broke in to the first true smile, Light had seen on his pale face, the hugged and L brought in two tuxedos.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Light laughed again then slid out of bed, only in his boxers.

"Such a shame." L sighed, staring at Light's body.

"What is?"

"I have to wait until later to get you out of them."

L took his suit and walked out of the bedroom, going towards the door.

"Oh by the way, I'm letting Misa dress you up. She was very insistent." L shouted as he opened the door and a blur of blonde zoomed through.

"Where's my Little Light?" She cooed.

"In the bedroom, Misa."

"Even better!"

"No, don't get any ideas, if you hadn't noticed, he's _my _fiancée, not yours. Therefore, only I'm allowed to rip his clothes off in a fiery act of love and passion."

With Misa slowly deflating like a balloon, L left smug and got dressed in the next room. So he could hear everything through the wall as a precaution.

Misa bounded half-heartedly in to the bedroom.

"I've been given a restraining order by your '_hubby_'." She spat out the last word with as much venom as she could gather.

"He gets a little protective, I'm my own person though so the restraining order is lifted. But I _am _about to get married, so I'm afraid I can't let myself be flattered by a temptress such as yourself." Light coolly replied, careful to lay the compliments on as thick as he could. Misa blushed and walked forward to help him in to his suit.

Thirty-minutes later, Light and Misa walked together, both dressed up formally to the lobby where L was already stood, talking to a man with a dog collar and black clothes.

"Light, you look beautiful." L gasped for air.

"You scrub up quite well too…No shoes again I see."

"Nope." L grinned.

"Shall we get started?" The vicar politely asked.

"Oh yes, yes please." L replied as Light strolled to them. And the ceremony began.

The vows were read and repeated, no body objected and eventually, the vicar closed his book and pronounced a new married couple.

"You may kiss each other." He smiled humbly as the two young men held on to each other and kissed.

That night, the sex was so intense; the bed started to wobble and eventually broke off its frame.

"Shit!" L said as they thudded down, but continued to make love to each other and only stopped once truly excited, after exhausting their last ounces of excitement through the roughest sex they had ever had.


	5. Sweet Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Death Note. :(

Please Be Aware: This story contains graphic yaoi, an alternate ending but also spoilers. If you don't like graphic yaoi or spoilers, I suggest you turn back.

**(L DIES THE SAME WAY HE DOES IN THE MANGA JUST UNDER DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES. IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT THAT FAR AND DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW HE DIES, READ THE MANGA FIRST AND **_**THEN **_**READ THIS CHAPTER! Thank you ********)**

Love?

Chapter 5 – Sweet, Sweet Revenge.

The next morning, Light woke naked under the sheets. The sun was slowly creeping through the curtains and shone on their wedding rings. Light inclined his head to his new husband and smiled before kissing his forehead.

L opened his eyes slowly as Light moved away.

"Morning." Light whispered.

"Morning, Light." L replied.

They both grinned and went to the bedroom and had a bath together.

They both got dressed after the bath and walked downstairs to the lobby.

"Morning, you two!" Matsuda greeted them enthusiastically.

"Hey." They chorused back.

"I've been thinking, maybe it's time we released Misa. The murders have still been happening and we've been watching her for about nine months now." Light's dad commented.

"I've been thinking the same thing." L replied. "Yes I quite agree, Soichiro-kun."

"Who will tell her?" Light asked.

"I will of course. But will you take her home please, Light? I need to stay here and so do my police force."

"Sure." Light replied.

"Then accompany me to her room so we may tell her that she is free to go."

They strolled out of the lobby and back in to the elevator, up to the level that Misa's room was on and knocked lightly on the door."

"Who is it?" Misa asked girlishly.

"It's me, L. And Light. We have something to tell you."

"You're not looking for a surrogate are you?" Misa replied with an edge to her voice. "You've barely been married five minutes, it's a little to early to want kids."

"No, nothing like that, can we come in?" L asked.

"Well I assume so, you have the key." Misa commented harshly.

L unlocked the door and both men walked in to the room.

"We've decided to let you go." L stated.

"Really?" Misa's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, really." L confirmed. "And because I have to stay here, Light's going to take you home."

"Oh really!" Misa was getting excited. "Thank you _so _much for keeping me captive for so long, Mr. Man-stealer." Misa smiled mockingly.

"My pleasure." L replied plainly.

"Pack your things, Misa." Light ordered.

"Anything for you." Misa smiled sweetly. "Would you mind helping me with my delicates?"

"Yes."

"Great, come on!" Misa took Light by the hand and towed him in to her bedroom. L sighed and waited for them to return, listening intently to make sure nothing was happening. They returned to the living room, moments later, Light was carrying two suitcases and Misa was skipping behind him, in a new change of clothes.

They walked back to the elevator and through the lobby silently, then Light put the suitcases in a waiting Limousine and then he and Misa disappeared behind the black tinted windows. The limousine pulled out and L went back in to his skyscraper.

*** * ***

"Now we're away from there, I've got a present for you, Misa." Light said, a sneer stretching across his face.

"A present. For me?" Misa asked, confused.

"You never get _me _presents." Ryuk commented, upset.

"I get you apples, now shush." Light replied.

"Who or What are you talking to?"

"You'll see once you open my present. And then you'll see we're not alone in this limo."

Misa raised one eyebrow but ripped off the pink wrapping paper around a book shape. She held up the death notes and soon her memories came flooding back. She gasped and dropped the books on the limo floor, then saw that Light was right. Ryuk and Remu were sat uncomfortably with them.

"Rem!" She gasped, excited. "Ryuk!"

"Now your memories are back, let's look at the television. And more importantly, the news." Light switched the small television on in the car and quickly got out a pen. He started to write names down in his death note and seconds later, the news reporter was quickly giving information of deaths. An evil grin spread across his face and his mobile phone rang suddenly, he composed himself and answered it.

"Light, it's L. Something's happened, we need you to get back now! And bring Misa."

"Why, what's happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get back."

"Ok." Light hung up and shouted to the driver to turn around, and soon they got back.

L met them outside.

"More people have killed!" He whispered fiercely.

"Kira's back?" Light asked, hedging.

"I don't think Kira ever left, Light. I think it was a matter of biding his time. Well, _her _time."

"You think Misa is behind this."

"Yes. But I still can't be sure that the note actually works, we must try it out on someone who will be being executed. I must get Watari to contact all state heads."

L walked to his computers and started talking to Watari when they suddenly heard a crash.

"Watari…Watari!" L asked.

The screens went blank seconds later; all the data had been deleted. L's face was frozen with shock.

"I told Watari to delete all data if anything happened to him…"

"It wasn't Misa…and it wasn't Light." Understanding covered his face. "Where is the reaper?" He demanded.

"Pardon?" Matsuda asked.

"Where is the reape-" L's whole body became rigid and he fell of his chair to the floor. Light caught him and carefully laid him down. L's eyes were round and his face was still shocked.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light shouted, kneeling over him. He stopped shouting to smile the most evil grin he had expressed on his face. And as L died, he knew instantly he had never been wrong with who he thought was Kira. Then all too quickly, his eyes closed and he laid still. Dead.

The police and Light went to the hospital with L, where he was confirmed dead. Light banged his fist on the table and angrily got to his feet shouting for the reaper. He unlocked a door, assuming Remu had gone through the wall to the next room to write in the note. He opened door and only saw a pile of dust with her death note laid in it.

Light 'grieved' but underneath; he had done what he had planned to do from the very beginning. L was dead, and now nothing could stop him…

Light never felt remorse for breaking L's heart; Light had never loved L. He saw him as merely a prop in his plans. A piece of furniture and a disposable character, like killing off someone in a soap opera.


End file.
